Funfair at Konoha
by nobleflutter
Summary: Sakura was minding her own buisness, and then boom! She's at the Konoha funfair, with Sasuke! Why with Sasuke? He's not the type for funfairs... For Nami86 on deviant. R&R!


Disclaimer: Haha! If I owned Naruto, then this story would be real!

A/N: This is for Nami86 on deviant, for her funfair at konoha picture. The link is in my profile!

Funfair at Konoha 

On a bright sunny Konoha morning, around five in the morning, our little kunoichi with pink hair walked towards the hospital that she worked at. She was eighteen years old. With-yes- short pink hair and sparkling green jade eyes. She was slightly taller than when she was fourteen and filled out more in the right places. Her personality was more matured and strong, but still the emotional girl from when she was a genin. She wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt that had three buttons unbuttoned to show a white tank-top underneath, and dark jeans that fit her slender legs.

Sakura sighed when she remembered her past. She was now a chunin about to take the jounin exams. She was freaking and panicking about it, but her friends told her she would do a great job. Naruto said no one could beat their Sakura-chan. Kakashi lectured her that she had to stay cool-headed. Sasuke, well… he just gave her a curt nod as if he was saying she would do fine.

Sakura tried to fight a light blush that was forming on her cheeks. Even when she tried, she couldn't give up on Sasuke. He came back two years ago and resumed to training after he had killed his older brother. Guess Itachi finally went blind and Sasuke got a lucky shot. (A/N: Wah! I shall bring Itachi back to life. But not in this story. I'm mad at myself now.) Naruto had immediately challenged Sasuke to see who was better, and Sakura was there to treat to their wounds. Sasuke expected her to glomp him in front of everyone and cry, but alas, Sakura merely gave him a death hug and smiled.

**With extra chackra! Shannaro! That's what he gets for leaving us on a bench!**

_I still had to heal him afterwords though._

Oh yeah… 

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's rants. Gee. Her inner was too stubborn to admit she wanted Sasuke as well.

As the hospital came into view, she saw Ino walking down with a flower in her hand, blushing. Sakura smirked and ran over to her.

"Hey pig, did you buy yourself a flower?" Sakura smirked, but it faltered when Ino blushed more.

"No, of course not! It was given to me!" Ino dreamily looked up at the sky. Sakura blinked when she expected Ino to yell at her or smirk and call her forehead.

"I got it… from Sai." Sakura's eyes bulged. Sure, Ino said she moved on from Sasuke, but to Sai?!

"He said… he saw the flower when he was painting and thought of me.. and then he asked me to the Konoha fair. Forehead, I didn't know you taught him so many emotions!" Ino smiled at Sakura. Sakura smirked at her. She had been giving Sai lessons on emotions and he was already starting to smile a real smile. Who knew?

Sakura was happy for Ino. First Naruto and Hinata, (He had grown less dense) then Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and now Ino and Sai. But what about… her?

As Sakura gloomily though about her own relationship with, well… no one, she grabbed her patience clipboard and doctors jacket and turned to Ino and she put on her nurses hat.

"Forehead you should go to the fair! Find a nice guy! There's no need to be cooped up with a bunch of paper work. You shouldn't be alone. Even if you have to go with… Lee." Sakura winced and shot Ino a glare. Lee was her friend, really, but just a _friend_. Nothing more. He was actually starting to get less obsessed with her over the years. He found a sparring partner that was a _girl_, interesting…

"Ino, I'll go, but for fun! Not just to find a date. It's the Konoha spring fair! Not a -let's-find-Sakura-a-date!" Sakura turned out the door with Ino at her heels. Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's head. Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder to see the first patient they had. She smirked a very evil smirk and walked next to Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura, maybe Sa-su-ke will go with you. He seems very lonely." Ino smirk widened when Sakura blushed. Sakura shot Ino yet another glare.

"How do you know he dosen't just prefer training Ino?" Sakura entered the patience's room as Ino smirked. Sakura turned to look at the patient and her eyes widened a fraction.

Sasuke sat on a stool, staring at a Konoha fair flyer. Well, he was sort of glaring, but not a I-will-kill-you-in-a-second-glare, it was just a I-hate-you glare. Ino smirked once again and turned to leave the room.

"Ja, Sakura!" Ino bounced out of the room before Sakura could yell at her. Sasuke looked up at her and stopped glaring with his eyes, which Sakura noted, looked like a tiny fraction softer when he looked at her. Great, at least she knew he liked her more than a piece of paper. Sasuke was already a jounin, and he wore the regular jounin outfit except without a vest, and had bandages wrapped around his arms up to his elbows. Sakura noticed one of his sleeves were rolled up to his forearm and his bandages on the ground.

Sakura sighed and placed the clipboard on a counter top.

"All right Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke muttered a 'Hn' and pointed at a long gash on his arm that looked pretty deep. Sakura inspected it quickly and formed a few hand signs.

"Well, it looks like it's not poisoned, it'll only take a few minutes for me to heal. Were you training with Naruto again?" Sakura watched his face as it turned slightly amused.

"Aa, I kicked the dobe's ass into a tree with Chidori though. He's being healed by Tsunade." Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of Naruto being in an electrified heap.

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at the bright yellow flyer that had 'Konoha funfair' in bright red letters with pictures of for stands, rides, games, and people throwing up spread out on the page.

"Sasuke, are you going to the fair? I mean, I don't think you can train a lot once I've healed your arm, it's going to be slightly numb." Sasuke shrugged and turned to face her when she finished with his arm.

"Aa, but I'm not gonna go alone." Sasuke smirked when Sakura jerked away from him and blushed.

"Nani?" Sakura jumped when Sasuke's face appeared inches from hers.

"I'll pick you up at one o' clock sharp." With that, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sakura blushed a deep red and shakily picked up her clipboard.

**Shannaro! We got a date with our Sasuke-kun!**

_I thought you said he was a jerk-ass._

**-gasp- Don't talk about our future husband like that!**

Sakura's blush deepened as she continued her shift until noon.

---At Saku-chan's house---

Sakura took a quick cold shower and pulled on the clothes she wore before. She applied very light makeup which was rare for her, since she almost never wears makeup.

Since it was only 12:30 and Sakura had already put on her eyeliner, lip gloss and light blue eyeshadow, gotten her money, found her customized ninja-shoes, and took a shower, Sakura turned to her medical scrolls. She read for exactly twenty nine minutes until she heard a knock on her apartment door.

Sakura cheerily opened the door to see Sasuke leaning on the door frame with a smirk. He had his bandages back on his elbows and he frowned whenever he had to move his right arm. But, Sasuke was still Sasuke, so he kept his cool mask on and smirked.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped and quickly grabbed his arm to drag him toward the festival.

---Festival! Shannaro!---

Sakura 'oohed' and 'aahed' at every stand. Wrappers and junk food littered the ground as grumpy people picked it up with garbage bags over their shoulders. Sakura dragged the poor Uchiha to a bunch of games. First, they tried the game where you had to knock down the bottles.

"Come on down sir! You look pretty strong, why not win a prize for your girlfriend?" Sakura blushed, and she noticed Sasuke had a light shade of pink on his face, but he quickly recovered it was an oh-so-confident-smirk.

_When did he just start liking me?_

Sakura thought on how he had changed when he got back. He did start talking to her more. Sakura also noticed how he had started hanging out with everyone. Even when Ino threw him a 'surprise return party', he didn't walk away muttering how annoying and stupid everyone was, he just smirked and started to chat little things about being back in the village.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. So Sasuke was starting to like her back? Well, she was as happier then when she was put on the same team as him.

Swinging his arm back, Sasuke threw the ball at the six bottles. Five of them were knocked down. He frowned. He calculated and angled it right, and he only got _five_ out of six bottles?

Sakura giggled behind her hand as she watched Sasuke fume with frustration. Putting down some yen, she grabbed a ball. In a blink, she threw the ball and hit all of the bottles off the shelf. What can she say? Of course she used a tinsy bit of chackra.

Giggling with her new blue stuffed bunny, the two ninjas left to the food stalls leaving a very confused man. The man grumbled as he picked up the bottles.

"I was sure I hot-glued that down."

Sakura carefully ate her caramel apple with a smile. Sasuke gulped down a bottle of water and threw it away.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do next?" Sakura licked some caramel off of her lips and didn't notice that Sasuke was inching closer.

"Ne, Sas-" Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her neck and jerked her mouth on his, kissing her. Sakura's eyes drooped shut and her caramel apple clutched in her hand. Hinata passed with Naruto and blushed at the sight of them, while Naruto muttered a 'finally'.

-

-

-

You know, Sasuke never liked funfairs.

-

-

-

Now he does.

-

-

-

A/N: Yo! I dedicate this oneshot to Nami68's pic on deviant. I have the link in my profile! If you guys want, I'll do more stories with SasuxSaku! And those of you who prefer ShikaxIno, don't worry, because I enjoy ShikaxTema, InoxSai, and ShikaxIno!'

-Ja Ne!

Razz

REVIEW!! XD


End file.
